Catherine Ortiz
Catherine Ortiz is aunt of pop singer Ashley O who also works as her manager and the main antagonist of the Black Mirror Season 5 episode "Rachel, Jack and Ashley Too". Though appearing to be a kind and caring woman at first, Catherine is actually a greedy and sociopathic businesswoman who only seeks to profit off of Ashley's music and likeness. History When Catherine was only 22, Ashley's parents died and Catherine was forced to take Ashley in and raise her on her own. After Ashley became a pop sensation over the Internet, Catherine became her manager and began to control all aspects of her career and public image, including how she acted during interviews. Catherine is first seen during Ashley O's interview on Busy G's show, where she directs Ashley from behind the scenes to announce her brand's latest product, a robot doll of Ashley that has her personality downloaded into it called "Ashley Too". Following this, Catherine is seen meeting with Ashley's doctor, Dr. Munk, and her music editor, to discuss why Ashley has not been creative lately. Catherine states that Ashley has not written any songs and asks the two for advice on what to do. Dr. Munk suggests upping Ashley's dosage of the drugs she is taking to gain inspiration for her songs while she sleeps. However, after Ashley secretly stops taking the drugs and attempts to try on a new look for one of her concerts, Catherine orders that a security camera be placed in Ashley's dressing room. Through this, she discovers that Ashley has been secretly saving all her pills. Catherine later orders Chinese takeout for her and Ashley to eat over dinner, and secretly grinds up all the pills and puts them in Ashley's food. During dinner, Catherine reveals to Ashley that she knows she hasn't been taking her pills and that she's been reading her journal. After Ashley reveals that she was planning on taking the pills to the police to prove that Catherine has been making her take illegal drugs to get out of her contract, Catherine reveals what she did with the pills and Ashley's food just as Ashley starts to get hazy and black out. The pills render Ashley comatose and Catherine has Ashley taken to a hospital, and later has her forcibly kept in a coma so she can continue exploiting her without resistance. Catherine tells the media that Ashley had an allergic reaction to shellfish that knocked her out to cover her tracks. Catherine later prepares to announce Ashley Eternal, a digital replica of Ashley that can perform all of Ashley's songs they scanned from her mind and plans to have Ashley's life support turned off once the AI is complete. However, a fan of Ashley O named Rachel and her sister Jack discover from an Ashley Too doll that had its limiter deleted and was able to develop Ashley's full personality that Catherine lied about the shellfish allergy and must have done something to her. The three devise a plan to save Ashley and infiltrate Ashley's mansion by having Jack pose as a mouse exterminator. After tasing Ashley's bodyguard Bear with their dad's mouse paralyzer, the three free Ashley from her coma by unplugging her life support machine which was secretly keeping her in the coma. After getting notified of this, Catherine sends Dr. Munk up there to put Ashley back in her coma but Dr. Munk is taken out when Jack hits him on the head with a metal tray and Ashley injects him with the coma serum, causing Munk to fall into a coma himself. The girls then release Ashley from her restraints and get in their dad's truck to drive to the stadium where Ashley Eternal is being unveiled so they can expose the truth. After crashing into the projectors displaying the Ashley Eternal hologram and shutting it off, the three get out and reveal Ashley is out of her coma, exposing Catherine for her crimes. With the truth out, Catherine lets out an "Oh, fuck it" before the screen cuts to black. It is not shown what happened to Catherine afterward but it can be presumed she was arrested and locked up in prison for her crimes. Ashley herself is later shown performing a punk rock concert at a private venue alongside Jack, now free from her aunt's control. Personality While displaying an outwardly friendly demeanor, Catherine is actually a manipulative sociopath who cares for no one but herself. She acts caring towards Ashley in order to get what she wants, but as soon as Ashley refuses to comply with what Catherine wants her to do, Catherine drops her nice act and becomes stern with Ashley. Though Ashley is her niece, Catherine views her as nothing more than a commodity to be sold, and was willing to have her drugged into a coma when she refused to go along with what Catherine wanted any longer so she could replace her with the artificial Ashley Eternal. Catherine also has no respect for her niece's personal privacy, installing a secret camera in her dressing room and later monitoring her thoughts once she was in a coma in order to pick out lyrics for new Ashley O songs. She is also extremely cowardly, since when the police arrived and told everyone to get down, she was shaking on the floor and crying: "I don't wanna die" over and over again. Category:Businessmen Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Female Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Charismatic Category:Greedy Category:Liars Category:Non-Action Category:Related to Hero Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Imprisoned Category:Neutral Evil Category:Siblings Category:Cowards Category:Crime Lord Category:Mastermind Category:Abusers Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Provoker Category:One-Shot Category:Tragic